Hover Charm
The Hover Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) is a charm used to make objects levitate that is taught to first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Effects The Hover Charm appears to be an improvement on both the Levitation and Locomotor spells, being able to lift objects high in to the air (possibly much higher than Levioso) but also allowing one to magically move them through it as well. Etymology Wingardium is a composite word, based on: English to wing meaning "to fly" (e.g. the plane winged skywardsWing, definition of); arduus (meaning "high, tall, lofty, steep, proudly elevated"http://www.the-orb.net/latwords.html Latin word list]Arduus, meaning of) or arduum (meaning "steep place, the steep"Arduum, meaning of); and the common Latin ending ''-ium''. Leviosa probably derives from Latin levo, meaning to "raise, lift up", or levis, meaning light (of weight)Levis, meaning of. Altogether, therefore, the incantation could best be read as "lift up high". Known uses and practitioners casting the charm in her first year] Other practitioners *Bellatrix Lestrange Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Colin Creevey *Dean Thomas *Filius Flitwick *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Katie Bell Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) *Peter Pettigrew *Luna Lovegood *Quirinus QuirrellHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) *Sirius Black Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) Behind the scenes *The fictional character Babbitty may have used this spell to levitate a horse.The Tales of Beedle the Bard *In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the trio does not use this spell to stop the Whomping Willow from moving, however they know the spell. It is only in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that they use the spell to stop the tree. *A potential variation of this spell is Alarte Ascendare, used by Gilderoy Lockhart to unintentionally send a snake flying into the air. *This may have been the spell that Bill and Charlie Weasley used to levitate the tables and have a fight with them. *The first question of the 1995 Theory of Charms exam required students to give the incantation and wand movement for a Hover Charm. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Reparo is not present, Wingardium Leviosa is used instead as repairing charm. It levitates broken Legopieces to form a new or previous object. *Although this spell canonically produces no visible effects (apart from its actual spell effect of levitation) - a possible sign of its simplicity - it sometimes does in other HP media. For example, in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire the spell connects objects and wand via a yellow stream of light continually released from the wand tip whereas in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBC version) a blue orb of magical energy is shot at the target. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 a pink glow appears around the object and levitates it. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 the Hover charm is also a double up of the Cruciatus Curse for Death Eaters. It works the same way as the Hover Charm by lifting it's victim off the ground, but instead it causes them to writhe and scream. *This spell is Warwick Davis's favorite line.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3FP-nmkFL0&feature=relmfu Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' Notes and references de:Levitation es:Encantamiento levitatorio fr:Sortilège de Lévitation fi:Siipiirdium lentiusa Category:Charms Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin